Total Drama Paradise Cove
Total Drama Paradise Cove is the first competition in Phyneo's main canon.After Season 4, Chris McLean takes a new cast of twenty-four teens, age sixteen, to compete in a new season of Total Drama. They will have to face insane, lethal challenges at a rundown deserted campgrounds in a cove. The camper who out plays and out lasts the rest will walk away with.... 100,000 dollars. Characters Staff The Host: Chris Mclean Co-Host: Chef Hatchet Campers Abby: (The Party Girl)- Everyone knows that when Abby enters the room, the party starts. Known for her dance skills and fun attitude, Abby is one of the popular kids at her school. Her life motto is to treat life as one big party. What does she plan to do with her winnings? Throw a giant party! Ashley: (The Flirt)- 'Ashley is used to attention... especially from the guys at her school. The guys would do anything for her, ranging from her homework to her chores. She enjoys having those guys around, but she hasn't found "the one." She joins Total Drama in hopes that she will meet the perfect guy.... otherwise she would settle for the million. Austin: '(The Daredevil)-'''Ever since Austin was five, he has been in 17 life-threatning accidents. And he came out of all of them unscathed. And these events are minor compared to what mischief he and his friends get into. Although he acts tough on the outside, he is really a softy with the thirst for adventure. He plans to win and use the money to create killer stunts for his enjoyment. Ben: (The Narcissist)-''' I dare you to ask one thing the Ben likes more than himself. Cause thats all he loves... himself. He plans to use the grand prize to help those who he deems "unworthy to be in his gaze." Brandon: (The Mechanic)- Ever since Brandon was seven he has always had a interest in cars. Nowadays, he rarely leaves his beloved car's side. Unfortunatly, he comes with a huge ego and belives to be better than others. He tends to pick fights over nothing and plans to win the prize to futher increase his car collection. Brendan: (The Silent Flame)- '''Brendan has never enjoyed being in the spotlight... he has always prefered the backrow. Dispite being small in stature, he can be mean when he wants to with his mouth. He is known for his sarcastic remarks and fiery temper which make even the bullies tread around him. He signed up for Total Drama to help him overcome his anti-socialism. Brianna: (The Stereotypical Blonde)-''' Brianna is attactive, there is no denying that. But what she has in looks, she severly lacks in brains. She plans to win to prove that blondes aren't dumb as everyone believes. Chrissy:' (The Optimistic Chick)-'''Chrissy has never once had a really bad day in her life. She enjoys life and she shows it when leading her fellow cheerleaders. Although cheerfull, she can be simpleminded at times and easily fooled. She joins Total Drama to win the Grand Prize and donate it to a worthy cause. Cody: '(The Relaxer)-'Cody only wants looks forward to two things in life; relax in his hamock with his girl and ride his skateboard. He dosen't care what life throws at him and he plans to win to make life even less stressful with servants. Conner': (The Super Fan)-'Conner is nuts. He loves anything nerdy... the more nerdy the better. He can go from sprouting random Stars Strife to playing with his vast amounts of Legoz. He can't sit still for more than minute as he has to do something at every given moment. He plans to use his winnings to recreate the final battle in Stars Stife Episode III. Danielle': (The Sassy One )-'Danielle has always caused trouble. Growing up being grounded was a common routine. However it usually failed as she managed to leave the house anyways. She is know for her attitude and plans to win Total Drama to help pay of her debt she owes the school after "the prom incident." Emily: '(The Shy Artist)-''' Emily likes to draw animals and "attractive things." She may not be the most social, but she can't turn down someone in need. She believes that she has no chance to win , but if she did, she would add her own art studio in her backyard. Gabe': (The Music Loving Dude)- '''Gabe loves his music. His Ipep contains over 9,000 songs, he is a section leader in his choir, and his singing... well, he sucks at singing. However, he dosen't let that stop him and he plans to use his winnings to help other schools launch a better Arts program.' ' Jason': (TheDevious Schemer)- Jason has a way with people. It could be the fact that he is very persuasive or the fact that he plans two steps ahead of everyone else. All in all, he is a very devious person who plans to do whatever it takes to get the prize. He has multiple plans on how he is going to use the prize money to manipulate others for his own gain. Jeanne: (The Girl without a Clue)- There has been a recurring joke in Jeanne's school... she dosen't have a clue whats going on around her. Easily confused and distracted, Jeanne finds happiness in her school choir and plans to win Total Drama to... she forgot what she would do... Jordan: (The Overbearing Athlete)-''' Jordan loves his sports. He is captain of his school's Football and Baseball team. However, he did not get those spots on talent alone. His intimidating features scared off all of his rivals. He loves to take charge and boss others around. He plans to win to se the prize money to bribe... er... help him get sought out by College recruiters. Katie: (The Jockette with a Heart)- 'Katie is a serious athlete. Rival schools tremble in fear when forced to play her. Although she loves a good challenge, she would never think to cheat in any competition. She values fair play and friendship. She plans to win Total Drama and help her school remodel their gymnasium. Kyle: '(The Loner)- '''Kyle likes to keep to the shadows and away from the others. Although his parents tried everything to get him to open up... nothing worked. Since he travels with an air of mystery, no one knows whats hidden beneath. For all we know, is that he has done more thinking than everyone else put together... Maddie: (The Sweet Girl)- Maddie loves her friends and they love her. She is sweet on everyone and trys to treat everyone with respect. She enjoys working at the local daycare where the kids simply adore her. If she wins, she plans to use the money to help support her local church. Matt: ('''The Soccer Star)- Matt enjoys playing soccer. He always is seen with his trademark red soccer ball. He is known for his gift with his strong feet. He is quick to anger over the fact that many people prefer foorball over scoccer. He plans to win Total Drama to constuct a new soccer field in his town and improve its popularity. Nicole: (The Friendly Klutz)-''' Nicole is always causing accidents. She is massivly duckfooted, which causes her to stumble and cause trouble. Despite being a klutz, she enjoys hanging with her friends and plans to win Total Drama to help support her future education. Shauna: (The Cool Gal)-''' Shauna is the definition of cool. She is hot, funny, smart, hot, nice.... did we forget to mention hot? She is infamous in her school for her abilty to make the teacher's to assign homework. She joined Total Drama just because it looked interesting. Shelby: (The Attention Magnet)- '''Shelby was born to be on the stage. However, to her... life is one big drama and the spolight needs to be on her at every moment. Although she can be annoying, she is rather brainy at times. She plans to use the prize money to spend watching broadway musicals. Warren: (The Down-to-Earth)- Warren main drive in life is to protect the Earth. Whether he is helping grow trees or recyling, he is always busy helping nature. His main plan is to gain fame from competing and use that fame to help raise enviromental awareness. The Theme Song Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine, ''(camera goes through the woods and passes by the cabins, then flies into the lake)' You guys are on my mind. (Matt is struggling to swim and grabs his soccer ball to float to the top)'' You asked me what I wanted to be, (Ben is in a canoe and looking at his reflection and jumps back, throwing the oar in the process, in surprise as Matt surfaces)'' And now I think the answer is plain to see, (The oar hits Jordan in the face and Katie is shown to be jogging)'' I wanna be famous. (Katie runs by Emily who is drawing until Danielle jumps out of the bushes scaring her)'' I want to live close to the sun, (Warren and Cody is shown floating down the river. They panic as they go over the waterfall)'' Well, pack your bags 'cause I've already won. (As Cody and Warren fall down the waterfall, Shauna is shown running from Gabe's bad singing)'' Everything to prove, nothing in my way, (Brendan is playing table tennis with Chrissy, bu he hits the ball at Brandon's face.)'' I'll get there one day. (Conner is playing with his legos, but Brendan is thrown out the window ino the legos. )'' Cause, I want to be famous! (Conner begins to chase Brendan in a rage, while Jason and Ashley are shown laughing at them)'' Nanana'nanaana nana nana (Maddie is seen jumping off the dock and Kyle is seen sitting on a chair and pushes the camera away)'' I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous (Brianna is seen putting make-up on but is interrupted as Abby's dancing bumps into her)'' I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous (Brianna begins to scream while Abby's dancing causes one of her sandals to fly off and hit Brianna in the face)'' (Whistling: I wanna be, I wanna be famous) (Nicole and Austin are smiling and leaning towards each other until Shelby pushes them aside to get the camera's attention. The camera pans out showing the campers, Chris, and Chef are whistling around the campfire)'' Episode I: Welcome to Paradise...NOT (PART 1) Posted on 7/30/2012 Dramatic music is played as the sun slowly rises. There are birds chirping, bear cubs wrestling in a meadow. The camera then focuses on a man who is standing on a dock... that man is... Chris Mclean. "Season Five people! I mean can you believe it! It looks like time does fly when your having fun," Chris says as he wipes a tear from his eye. "And as you may have noticed, We are no longer at Camp Wawawnakwa. Thanks to a certain organization... we were forced to evacuate and set up premise here... in this deserted cove. Luckly, Chef and the interns were able to add... our special touch to this place!" Off in the distance, a roar can be heard as a birds flee from a tree. "Ah... it feels like home... anyway, this season were bringing a new cast of 24 teens to compete for a 100,000 dollars! Here they will compete in... nevermind you guys know the drill. Who will win the cash? What deadly challenges do the campers face? Where are they now? When will Chef learn how to cook a decent meal? Why am I asking you when you really don't know? These questions and many more will be answer right now on... Total....Drama....Paradise....Cove! (Theme Song plays) Chris is then seen relaxing in a chair on the dock humming the theme song. "Oh... were back," he mumbles as he gets up, putting on his happy face. "Anyway here comes our first of many campers," he exclaims as a boat stops at the dock and a girl jumps onto the dock. She is small in stature and her short brown hair is tied into pigtails. She notices Chris and hurrys to him. "Shelby... hows it hanging?" Chris asked. Shelby was hesitant to speak as she was moving to get close to the camera. "Oh its going swell Chris... you really are short in person." Chris became annoyed but ignored it by replying, "er... thanks... well you can wait over there." Shelby grabbed her suitcases, which were thrown down to her, and moved over to the side as the next boat pulled up. "And here is Katie," Chris said with more enthusiam. Katie is shown walking toward Chris. She is about a head taller than Chris and her brown hair reaches her mid section. Her walk shows that she is confident. "Chris Mclean, nice to meet you! Thank you for moving locations! It would have sucked to do challenges in that toxic island." Chris nodded and "And here comes Kyle!" Kyle walks toward Chris, wearing nothing but black. He walks right by Chris muttering the words, "this is going to suck." Chris nervously continues, *Okay... moving on... lets give a warm welcome to Abby* Abby backflips off of the boat, but lands on her face. "I'm alright people! Happens to me all the time* Grinning, Chris says "Good... cause we most unfortunatly have a lack of efficient medical services." Abby then walks up to Kyle and says "Hey dude! You look like the life of the party!" Kyle responds with a grunt and moves away from Abby. " And its the one the only... it's Brianna!" Brianna walks toward Chris, her blonde hair flowing in the breeze. "Hi Chris! I'm ready to compete in season 5," she exclaims while holding up seven fingers. Everyone starts chuckling, except for Kyle. Chris shrugs and says " Five down... a lot more to go... and here comes Jason!* Jason arrives as he takes off his sunglasses and reveals to have brown eyes. He walks by Chris and merely saying, "Chris," and stands next to Brianna. Chris says "well... you guys are certainly an active bunch... HEY!" Chris stumbles as a red soccerball hits him in the face! "DUDE! WATCH THE HAIR!" The kid says, "Sorry man... I just had to kick my favorite ball! I'm Matt by the way... and I'm going to go get it!" Matt runs off looking for his soccerball. Chris, rubbing his hair, says, "alright and lets me proudly introduce.... Gabe" A large kid with the appearance similar to Sam walks to Chris. "Chris Mclean.... it's an honor to meet you." Gabe says as he shakes Chris's hand. Chris says, " Finally... some appreciation! Thank you Gabe... you can go stand next to...uh... Shelby!" Gabe stands next to Shelby and waves to her, but she ignores it because shes focused on the camera. "And continuing on... Heres... Cody!" Cody walks to Chris, his red hair looking like he was on fire, yawns as he says, "Sup Chris... I'm kinda tired... so I;m gonna take a nap..." Cody then walks over next to the luggage pile and takes a nap." "Must have had a long night.... and look who it is... its Nicole! Nicole walks toward Chris, but trips over her own feet and falls on toop of Cody. Cody yells and pushes Nicole into the water. Chris laughing says "now that's one way to make an entrance" Nicole(CONF) Okay... that is not how I wanted to make my entrance.... I hope me being a klutz dosen't harm anyone...(END-CONF) NIcole climbs out of the water and stands next to Jason. Chris begins to pace... " Alight... they should be here by now... oh wait here is one right now... it's Brendan! Brendan hops off the boat, grinning! "Sup Chris? Names Brendan!" Chris nods and says here come to more! It's Maddie and Emily! Maddie hoops off first and says "Hey everyone! I know were gonna be great friends by the end of this season!" The camera then shows Kyle, Jason, and Katie looking wierdly at Maddie. Emily then hops of the boat and gasps, "this place is beautiful!" She sits down and begins to draw the landscape! Chris says "okay people lets give a warm welcome to Jeanne!" Jeanne walks toward Chris with a confused look on her face. "I thought this place had... um... toxic...?" Chris grins and says, "Sorry Jeanne but your a whole season behind! Go stand next to Maddie!" Jeanne follows instruction as another camper appears. "And this everyone is Conner. Conner jumps of the boat and hurrys over to Chris...twitching. "Hey man... you don't happen to have any legos on you?" Chris, nervously says "....no... but there might be some..." But he is cut off as Conner already scampered off. "Okay? Anyway thats Conner.... and heres Jordan. A tall muscular kids jumps down from the boat. However, due to his build, he makes a hole right in the dock and falls through. "Argh!!! Crappy cheap wood," Jordan exclaims as he swims toward shore. "I love this show," Chris says endearingly "and here is Warren!" Warren steps off the boat and takes a look around, "man am I glad that this place isn't a toxic dump like what you did to that poor island last season." "Hey dude I like the idea from last season," Chris said angrily! Anyway here comes Danielle! Danielle jumps of the boat and begins to look around with a disgusted look. "Were staying here? This place sucks with a capital S!" Chris retaliates by saying, "you should've read the fine print! Anyways look alive people cause here are our next two contestants... Shauna and Ashley! Shauna and Ashley both walk toward Chris, with all the guys looking at them. Matt(CONF) 'Now those two are what I call some fine lookin ladies... hehe ('END-CONF) The two girls wave to the guys who in turn wave gently back. Shauna then says, "Hey guys! I'm Shauna! And this here is Ashley!" Ashley then says " oh dear.... who will help me carry my stuff?" Quickly Gabe and Matt hurry over and carry her suitcases. "Were nearing the end people... and here comes Brandon, Chrissy, and Ben! One camper walks right past Chris while looking at a mirror. Chris has a blank look on his face and says"er... that's Ben." The other guy speaks to Chrissy, "talk about being full of yourself, I'm Brandon by the way." The girl nervously responds, "I'm Chrissy, nice to meet you Brandon! Chris interrupts them saying,"I hate to break this pairing up... but our final camper has arrived! Austin! Austin it shows is riding jetskis, when he collides with some rocks. He is flung into the air and lands on the dock! "Yes not even a scratch! He looks down and sees that he landed on Nicole. "Oh crap... I'm sorry," He says as he helps her up" Nicole replys, "Its okay." The look at each other and while blushing, the slyly smile at each other. The camera then moves to Jason who is watching them like a hawk. Jason'(CONF) '''An attraction this early in the game? Anyways, everyone is going to be buddy-buddy now, until the real games begin. And so I just need to find a couple of suckers to be my shield as I put my plans into action! Clearing his throat, Chris says, "all right everyone... its time for your tour! Follow me!" The cast follows Chris as he leads them to the cabins. "Alright you guys should know that the cabins are seperated by teams. Speaking of which here are your teams..." Dramatic music is played. Brandon, Conner, Katie, Maddie, Brendan, Cody, Shelby, Brianna, Matt, Gabe, Chrissy, and Jeanne are now the Screaming Campfires. Ashley, Shauna, Austin, Kyle, Emily, Nicole, Jordan, Warren, Danielle, Abby, Ben, and Jason are now the Killer Waters. Jordan snorted replying, "very original team names Chris!" Chris glared at Jordan before continuing. "And now you guys may unpack your stuff and meet me at the mess in one hour!" He then makes his departure as the campers entered their new homes... In the Screaming Campfire's cabin, the guys began to unpack their possesions. "So," Brendan started off awkwardly. "How everyone doing?" Matt responded first by saying, "Hey its awsome to be here at Camp Wawa...er... Paradise Cove!" Cody laughs and says, "yeah thank goodness were not at that toxic wastezone... I heard that the place has become so dangerous that the government is gonna blow the place up!" Gabe gasps. "Really? But what about all the mutant animals?" Cody shrugs and says, "I don't know! Do I look like a government agent to you?" Brandon, who has been sitting in a chair in the corner, speaks up, "They probably took the animals to some military base and begun doing experiments on them... you know like cutting them up and removing their brains and limbs and..." Brendan interupts him saying, "Dude really? Can't we talk about something else? Brandon, glares at Brendan while the boys begin talking about their homes. Meanwhile, Conner enters the cabin carrying a very large brown suitcase. When he drops it, the cabin shakes. Cody jumped in fright and angrily says, "Dude! What do you have in there?" Conner, shrugs, then mutters, "My collection!" He opens the suitcase up revealing a mountain of legos streaming out of the case. The rest of the guys scream as they are covered by legos. Meanwhile, the camera then moves to the female cabin of the Killer Waters. Shuana is shown to be looking out of the window at the Campfire's cabin. She chuckles, "Looks like the boys are bonding already!" "Speaking of which... anyone interested in meeting our boys?" Ashley gets up and says, "Sure! I haven't seen any real action today! Bring on the boys!" Abby perks up from her bed and says, "OH Yeah! Party!" She leaps from the top bunk and races out the door. Shauna and Ashley stare at each other, then follow Abby! Nicole says, "Wait for me guys." She hurrys toward the door, but it slammed into her face. She falls beck and groans. Meanwhile, Chris is watching from a remote location. "Whoa... brutal" Well this is our new cast... nothing real spectatcular... but just you wait until the real drama sinks in! What brutal challenges lies ahead? Find out next time right here at Total Drama Paradise Cove! Episode II: Welcome to Paradise...NOT (PART 2) "Last time on Total Drama... we met our new 24 competitors. Some we happy to be here, others...not so much... looking at you Kyle! Anyways, some campers began to make friends...while others were crushed by legos. So what nasty smelling first challenge awaits? Find out right know on Total Drama Paradise Cove! (Theme Song Plays) The show opens to a raccoon looking through a garbage can until a bang is heard! The raccoon flees into the woods as Chef throws Jason out of the Kitchen. “No one is allowed in MY kitchen Boy!!! Do you understand,” Chef yelled at Jason! Jason stood up and brushed the mud off his shirt. “Yes…whatever Chef,” Jason said while rolling his eyes. '(CONF)' Geez Chef needs to take a chill pill…anyways what I was doing in there? None of your business cause all will be revealed in time!” The camera shows the rest of the contestants standing around the campfire. Bits of random conversations are heard as Jason walks up next to Austin. Austin is shown grinning. Jason says, “What are you so happy about?” Austin replies, “huh…nothing. Just excited for are first challenge!” Jason looks across the fire to see Nicole blushing and looking away from them. “Right…Whatever you say dude.” The conversations stop as dramatic music plays. As it suddenly stops….Chris appears in a cloud of smoke, leaving the nearby campers coughing. Chris gives his usual grin as he happily says, “Guess what losers? CHALLENGE TIME!” As he finishes, he begins to chuckle evilly making the other contestants look nervously at each other. “Follow me to the beach everyone!” '(CONF) Brendan is shown lying against the wall saying, “Great… our first challenge. Hopefully it isn’t one of Chris’s usual lethal challenges… '(CONF) 'Jordan is seen jogging in place, “Come on Chris! Bring your worse! Back home I practically carried my football team to state! I can handle anything! '(CONF) '''Chrissy is sitting and saying, “My first challenge! Anyway I feel confident about my team winning! I mean the guys seem decent and…er…most of the girls are fine… except her! A flashback is shown as the girls are chatting until screaming is heard. It then zooms to Brianna screaming! The rest of the Campfire girls rush over! Chrissy hurries to Brianna’s side! “What is it Brianna,” she asked urgently? Brianna says somberly, “I learned something tragic…” Maddie says, “What is it?” Brianna whispers, “There is…no hairdryers in this place!” Jeanne gasps. “No! You’re joking?” As Brianna shakes her head, it shows Maddie and Chrissy staring confused at each other while Katie hits her head. Then it returns to the game where it shows the campers following Chris as he leads them to the beach. A seagull is shown landing on a flagpole as the beach is shown with several wooden structures with slingshots in them. Chris says, “Can anyone guess what is in store?” Conner walks over and begins to poke a slingshot. “It’s one of those thingies at carnivals… you know one of those water balloon launchers. Chris, “Correct! This “thingy” is part one of today’s challenge in which I dub… Toxic Wars! Jeanne gasps, “What? We’re doing toxic themed challenges like the first season?” Chris stares blankly at her. “Um… no…we had some left over waste from ''last ''season and we couldn’t resist! Today we have 8 toxic balloons filled with goop. Each team will have a group of three gets one balloon and teams will take turns launching them at the opposing team. The team that has the most of their own balloons hit the other team wins an advantage in part two!” Emily asks, “Um… how toxic are these balloons?” Chucking, Chris replies, “I don’t know… nothing bad happened to the interns we tested them on… at least not yet.” “And let’s get this show on the road! Screaming Campfire’s your taking your shots first! Killer Waters stand on those targets! And remember...don't get off the targets!" As the Killer Waters line up, Ben mentions, “Never fear team! You guys are lucky that you are fortunate enough to have the greatest player of all time! Austin coughs and cynically says, “Really? You know who it is? Oh…you were talking about yourself! My bad!” Ben glares at him while Nicole giggles. Austin grins while Jason bumps his arm. “Nice one man! Say you know what Austin! I think I can help you win Nicole over,” Jason whispers to Austin. Austin whispers back, “Really? You would help me?” Jason nods, “Yes! Besides…you’ve seen our competition. You and I should team up! And just for you…I will as Nicole if she wants to join up! What do you say?” Looking over at a smiling Nicole, Austin says, “Jason…you got yourself a deal! As Jason opens his mouth to reply, Chris says “All right campers! We are doing groups alphabetically so...Brandon, Brendan, and Brianna your up first! As the three run up to slighsot, Brandon says, "Okay guys... I will be doing the launching because you guys don't look that strong...so you guys hold the slingshot." Brandon gets into position and Brianna grabs one handle while Brendan grunts then grabs to other handle! Pulling back, Brandon releases the sling and the balloon flies into the air...and hits the seagull. The other team laughs and Brendan mutters,"Nice one...maybe you should learn to actually mean what you say?" As Brendan and Brianna walk backto a disapointed team, Brandon glares at Brendan. '(CONF) Brandon is shown sitting. "What is up with that Brendan kid! I mean he isn't supportive and he is annoying! Worst team... (CONF) '"Player ever! Always acting like he is so important! Ha! The dudes done if he keeps up that attitude," Brendan angrily says! The camera then shows Chrissy and Conner holding the handles while Cody starts to pull back. "And now...to get on the scoreboard,"Cody says happily! As Conner yells, "FIRE," Cody releases the sling and the balloon flies into the sky! The balloon disappears into the clouds...until it lands on top of...Ben. Ben begins to run around, screaming his head off as the green goop flows down his face! "HELP! Somebody help! My beautiful face...It burns!" Then it shows Chris and Chef laughing their heads off . Chris wipes some tears from his eyes and says, "How long you think its going to take him to realize its green food coloring?" Chef shrugs and then continue to laugh. We then see Gabe and Jeanne holding the sling shot and Katie begins to pull back! "All right! Time to fly little guy!" As she lets go, Jeanne gasps and says blankly, "Wait! Were launching little people now? I wanna see them!" As she turns she lets go of the handle. Because the slingshot is now lopsided, the balloon burst at their feet! All three of them jump back and Katie angrily says, "Jeanne! What was that?" Jeanne thinks it over then points at the popped balloon. "A balloon!" Her teammates just stare blankly at her, unable to speak. '(CONF) 'Katie is sitting and says, "Lindsay...you have been replaced!" And as they head off to the sidelines, Maddie, Matt, and Shelby walk up to the slingshot. But, first Katie pulls Matt aside! "Dude you gotta hit as many as you can!" Matt grins and says, "Don't worry Katie! I got this in the bag!" We then see the Maddie and Shelby holding the handles while Matt lets go off the slingshot. The balloon flies and lands on Kyle. Showing no fear, Kyle touches his hand on the "goop" and sighs. Chris says, "All right teams switch positions! The Kller Waters have a lot to compete with! They have to hit more than two poeple to win part one of todays challenge! The Killer Waters cheer while the Screaming Campfires groan. Abby and shown holding the handles while Austin pulling back on the slingshot! He lets go and it fies into the sky. The camera then zooms over the Matt who kicks his soccer ball up that hits the balloon and both land nowhere near the targets! Austin angrily burst out, "What was that!? Chris he can't use that ball!" Chris looks up bored, "Sorry. Nothing in the rule book about using soccerballs!" Austin then groans. Danielle and Emily are then holding the handles with Ben pulling back. Ben lets go and the balloon flies into the sky and hits the same pigeon! All of the Killer Waters (except for Kyle) yell, "BEN!" Standing next to Chris, Chef says, "Ya know... I think the Campfires might actually win this thing?" Chris, points at Jordan picking up the slingshot and Chef says, "Nevermind." Jason and Kyle are holding the handles and Jordan lets go of the slingshot. The balloon soars through the sky and lands not on one nor two, but three campers! It explodes and hits Gabe, Conner, and Matt. "And the Killer Waters win part uno! Follow me to our...your next challenge" The two teams are following Chris to their next unknown destination. Jordan is in the back of group when Jason walks next to him. "Hey man... you saved our butts at that last challenge!" Jordan grins and says, "Yes I did! Back home I practically have to carry my football team!" Jason responds with a contemplative look on his face, and says, "You don't say? Well how would you like to join an alliance with Austin and I? ('CONF) "I took a lot of time to think about his offer! I mean it was a very deep question. I couldn't think of the right answer," Jordan says! "Yes," Jordan says! Jason smiles and responds, "Good choice!" Chris is shown standing before the campers and begins to explain the next challenge! "Okay kids! You next part of todays challenge is...do you see that island way over there?" Chris points over to it. "You gotta jump from these platforms all the way across! The first team to get all of its members across wins...and the losers get a first class ticket to Elimination! And if you should fall off... you get to start all over again!" Chris begins to laugh evilly, "and...GO!" We see Jordan and Katie jumping effertlessly across the platforms and reach the island! Jason, Austin, Shauna, and Maddie soon follow. The camera then zooms on Brendan who reaches the halfway point until Brandon jumps on the platform and knocks Brendan into the water. "Sorry dude," Brandon calls out to Brendan while laughing. Brendan glares and says, "jerk!" He then begins his long swim back to the start. We are shown a timer that shows that the challenge has been going on for twenty minutes and then it zooms to the island where Conner, Chrissy, Warren, Abby, and Danielle made it. Jeanne is shown reaching the shore and happily says, "Yes! I made it!" Then she notices Chris. "You sure did Jeanne! You reached the begining!" Jeanne growns and begins to jump...again. Brandon, Matt, Nicole, Ashley, Gabe, Emily, Cody, Brendan, and Shelby are shown to finish in that order. Only two for each team remain...Brianna and Jeanne for the Screaming Campfires and Ben and Kyle for the Killer Waters. Jason is shown to be worried. (CONF) It looked like the odds were in our favor...but this challenge reavealed who our teams weakest links were! I don't like Ben...and I don't trust Kyle! So its time for the Killer Waters to say goodbye to one of them! Jason looks and sees Emily drawing. He walks over and says, "Man Emily..dosen't the water look very nice? I'm sure you could draw a wonderful picture of it " Emily looks at Jason and replies, "Why yes the water does?! I didn't know that you were into art Jason?" "What can I say... I'm a man with many interests! But, dosen't the water just sparkle...why its very reflective!" Ben, who is one platform from reaching the island, hears Jason and says, "Whoa...the water is very reflective!" He bends over and looks at his reflection. Jordan yells, "Dude! Come on your right there!" "In a second! I gotta fix my hair first!" As Ben fixes his hair, Kyle jumps onto the same platform and pushes Ben to get him to move. Ben angrily pushes Kyle off into the water. Meanwhile Brianna and Jeanne have reached the island! Chris arrives via helicopter and says, "And the winners are...the Screaming Campfires! Killer Waters I am seeing you at elimination tonight! And by the way...enjoy your swim back!" As he finishes, the platforms sink underwater. The campers start to grumble and swim back to the cove. Later at the elimination ceremony, there are 12 stumps circling around a campfire. Chris is standing next to the flame as the Killer Waters walk up! "Okay here this is how its going down this season! You all will head to the confessional and cast your vote. Then I will begin to hand out....(dramatic pause) marshmellows! The person who does not receive a marshmellow... gets a free ride on the Boat of Losers! Now get to it! After everyone casts their votes, Chris is shown reading them. "Really? Man...you guys are so predictable! Well lets get started...Tonight's marshmellows go to...Ashley, Nicole, Austin, Shauna, Jordan, Abby, Emily, Warren, Danielle, and Jason. Ben and Kyle...this is the last marshmellow... and it goes to... ...............Kyle." Chris throws the marshmellow to Kyle while Ben stands up and looks at his team in disgust. "Really!? You guys realize you voted off your best player! I was your only hope!" He walks away and boards the Boat of Losers and it heads off into the distance. Then it shows Chris standing on the dock. "And Ben was the first of many losers. Which of the remaining campers is going to join him? Find out next time on TOTAL.........DRAMA.........PARADISE.........COVE!" Episode 3: Drama's Got Talent "Last time on Total Drama Paradise Cove. Ah..the first challenge! Here many campers showed us there great slingshot skills, others...not so much. And later, they had to jump from many platforms for the win! When things were looking great for the Killer Waters, someone's choice of words cost them the win. In the end, Ben was the first of many to ride the Boat of Losers. Who will rise to stardom? Who will just plain suck? Find out right now on Total Drama Paradise Cove!" (Theme Song plays) The show opens up to a peacefull scene. A loon is gliding across the lake...until a tentacle drags it under the surface. Meanwhile at the camp, a scream is heard. We see inside the Killer Waters's cabin, were Emily is frantically searching for something. Nicole wakes up and says, "Emily whats wrong?" "My drawing book! It's gone," Emily responds, the fear showing on her face! Nicole gets out of her bed and helps her look for it. Danielle gets up and looks out the window. "Oh Emily! Is that it...stuck to the speaker?" Emily gasps and races out of the cabin with Nicole and Danielle right behind. As she reaches the speaker, Emily begins to climb the pole. Nicole then wonders out loud, "How did it get stuck up there?" She then turns and looks at Danielle who is silently laughing. (CONF) Danielle is laughing. "Okay so I stuck her little coloring book up there. So what! I just wanted some early morning entertainment..." As Emily reaches the speaker and grabs the book, the other campers begin to wake up. Emily grabs her book and shouts, "Yes!" However, the speaker turns on an Emily let's go in surprise! As she lands on the ground, Chris's voice is heard saying, "Good Morning campers! Time for today's challenge! Meet me in the middle of the woods in 10 minutes!" The campers are then shown walking towards the center of the woods. Chrissy asks Brendan, "So what do you think today's challenge is going to be?" Brendan starts to respond, but Brandon budges in front of him. Oblvious to Brendan's glaring, Brandon says, "I don't know...but knowing Chris, its gonna be something pointless and stupid." "Oh come on...they all can't be that bad Brandon," Chrissy says while playfully punches his arm! Brandon laughs and says, "Your right! Their not so bad because I get to spend time with you." Chrissy smiles and looks away as she blushes. Brendan rolls his eyes and enter Conners and Matt's conversation about breakfast! "So did Chris forget about breakfast or something," Matt asks? Conner responds by saying, "Thats probably todays challenge! Seeing who can last the longest before they fall to the evil strength of...starvation!" Eventually, the campers reach Chris. "All right campers! Today's challenge is going to be a season one throwback...A Talent Contest!" Seeing that no one looks happy about this, except for Shelby, sho stands up and cheers. ('CONF) "'I signed up for Total Drama for one reason! And that is for everyone to now who Shelby Johnson is!" "Thank you Shelby! This time...were doing things a little differently. Each team gets one hour to learn what talents you losers posess. Once the hour is up, you each will vote for you favorite talent. I will then draw from those votes to determine which three campers will represent your team in contest. There, you will be judged by our own Chef Hatchet! The team with the higher score shall win today's challenge. And...to up the ante...we decided to add special housing for the team who wins each challenge. This is what you are fighting for!" Next to the stage, three trees are knocked down, scattering many birds into the sky. Hidden behin the trees was a building similar looking to the Toxic Rat's original cabin before it exploded. "This is the Recreational Center! Here the winning team can relax and enjoy time away from their crappy cabins! So you know what to do and what your playing for...and your hour starts...NOW!" As Chris says this, the two teams run off, with Nicole tripping on the bleachers and Jeanne running with the wrong team. "Well this should be interesting! What hidden talent do these campers have? Find out after the break!" After the break, The Killer Waters are shown sitting around the campfire. Austin stands up and says, "Okay guys...who here has any good talent?" Danielle whispers to Shauna, "Oh we all know Nicole's talent...seeing how many times she can fall down!" Both girls break into giggles as Nicole looks hurt. ('CONF) '"What a bunch of imature girls...I can't help it if I'm a klutz...it's in my nature!" Jason says, "I'm pretty good in the kitchen! I could go make us something right know!" Austin nods and Jason heads off to the kitchen... Shauna says, "Back home I recken I'm one of the better bullriders. But there don't seem to be any bulls around here. Warren, "Your right...and I'm a really great Plant Whisperer!" He bends down to talk to a sapling. "Hey there little guy...hows life?" Jordan is shown scratching his head in confusion while Austin says, "I wonder how the Campfires are doing?" It then shows the Campfire's outside the mess hall, where Gabe is singing to them. Their faces are in awe as Gabe finishes. "Dude! That was amazing," Madde exclaims! Gabe blushes and say, "Oh it was nothing...but I am famished can I go get something to eat?" Brandon says, "Of course dude! Anything to help you prepare for tonight!" As the rest of the Campfire's nod in agreement, Jason is shown to be watching them from the mess hall. ('CONF) '"Of course I left my team to spy on them! Cause once I'm done with Gabe...it dosen't matter what talent is one my team cause their going to lose!" Jason is shown to be behind the counter as Gabe enters. "Oh hey Gabe! You look hungry? Is there anything you want me to get you?" Gabe replies, "Sure Jason! Is there any types of salad back there?" "Yes there is...give me one second to get it!" Jason comes through the door holding a salad bowl and sets it down next to Gabe. As Gabe begins to eat, his chewing begins to slow down and Jason begins to itch his hand. Gabe begins to itch his own throat and begins to talk, "What kind of salad is this?" But what comes out is a horrible retching sound. Jason cringes and looks at the remains of the salad. "DUDE...I think Chef switched the salad with poison ivy!" Gabe gasps and runs away in terror. ('CONF) '''Jason is shown laughing, holding a bag with posion ivy in it. "Chef did...I did...it really dosen't matter" As Jason returns to his team, he asks Austin, "Is there any good talent?" Austin shakes his head sadly and Chris's voice is heard. "Okay campers time to vote on who you would like to compete in the contest" Back at the stage, Chris is shown holding a hat. "Okay...in this hat are all of your votes! And...our lucky contestants are... After the break!" The screen blackens as the campers groan. "Okay were back! And as I was saying our lucky contestants...are...for the Killer Waters...Emily....Ashley...and... Nicole!" Nicole and Emily both groan. "And for the Screaming Campfires...Matt, Brandon, and Gabe!" The Campfire's cheer and Gabe slumps in his seat! Chris stands behind a podium and says, "All right...ladies first" Emily walked onto the staged, shaking like a wet dog. "Um are you okay," Chris asked? Emily nodded and began to talk. "My talent is...art...these are some of my better drawings...." She pauses and takes a deep breath. ('CONF) '"Okay...so I have stage fright...how bad can it be?" Emily begins to describe her drawings...however in her fear...she begins to vomit all over the stage and the rest of the campers are grossed out. Chris groans and says, "Great...just wonderful.. anyway lets see what Chef rates your drawings...four...okay Ashley your next!" He pushes Emily off the stage and Ashley walks on. "Er...Chris...aren't you going to clean this mess up?" "Nope!" Ashley grimaced and said, "My talent is...being hot!" All the guys cheer and Chris grinning says, "Whoa...bold move lets see what Chef thinks of your...talent...nine! Pretty good...and that leaves us with Nicole. Nicole nervous manuevers around the vomit. Austin calls out, "You got this Nicole!" Nicole takes a deep breath and says, "Okay...you all know me as a klutz...so I'm going o balance on this balance beam for 30 minutes." And she gets on top of the beam and begin to balance. 30 minutes later and Nicole jumps off and says in excitement, "I actually did it!" "Congrats Nicole...but since your talent was lame and not very good for ratings...Chef gave you a three...meaning the Killer Waters have a total of...16 points! Will the Screaming Campfires be able to catch up? Let's start with Matt," Chris said. Matt is then shown finishing up doing tricks with his soccerball. We then see Chef holding up a card that has a number seven on it. Chris says, "Nice job Matt...and up next is Brandon." Brandon walks up on the stage followed by two interns who are carrying an engine. Brandon then proudly says, "My talent is fixing old engines!" And he begins to go to work. As he begins to finish he looks up...and finds Brendan and Chrissy talking and laughing together. He loses his focus and oil hits him in the face. Brendan pipes up, "Ohh...very manly Brandon!" And Brandon growls as everyone laughs. Chris then shoves Brandon off the stage and says, "All right we got to start wrapping things up here...Brandon got a six and with a total 13...Gabe needs a score higher than three to win!" The Screaming Campfires cheer while the Killer Waters look depressed as Gabe walks up onto the stage, still itching his throat. Gabe is standing on the stage in front of a microphone, sweating. And he begins to sing...and out comes the horrible retching sound. Everyone on the bleachers cringe and cover their ears while Chef is heard yelling, "YOU CALL THAT MUSIC? YOU GAIN NOTHING! THE KILLER KIDS WIN! YOU SCREAMING GUYS! YOU LOSE!" The Screaming Campfires groan and stare daggers at Gabe while the Killer Waters cheer and race toward the Rec. Center! Around the campfire, Brandon stands before the team saying, "Okay...I will be the first to say that our talents sucked...but we gotta remember that this is only our first elimination! We have to eliminated our weakest link!" As he says this he glares at Brendan, who glares back! '(CONF) 'Brandon says, "Of course I'm going to vote Brendan off tonight! And not because he talked with Chrissy! No...because he is our weak link! '(CONF) 'Cody says, "Well..Gabe did lose us the challenge...but then there is our weakest player to think about..." Later at the elimination ceremony, Chris stands before the Screaming Campfires. "Okay kids...I have 11 marshmellows and there are 12 of you. The person who does not get a marshmellow must head to the new dock of shame and board the Boat of Losers! Well...the people who are not leaving us....are...Chrissy, Cody, Katie, Maddie, Conner, Shelby, Brianna...Matt...and Gabe. Brendan, Brandon, and Jeanne...you all recieved votes tonight...and only one of you competed in the show...and the person going home is.... Brendan and Brandon glare at each other while Jeanne stares blankly at Chris... .......Jeanne." Chris throws the last two marshmellows to Brendan and Brandon. Jeanne jumps up and cheers, "I Won!!! YEAH!!!" Chris just stares at her and slowly says, "Er...yes...your prize awaits on the Boat of Losers...that way." He points toward the boat and Jeanne races off to Boat and boards it and it races off into the distance. "And it looks like you guys get to stay for another day...for now." Meanwhile, at the Rec. Center, Jordan and Austin are playing one-on-one basketball while Jason watches, still itching his hand. Jordan says to Jason after making a basket, "Come on dude! Come join us cause this place is sweet!" Jason shakes his head and walks toward the sofa where Nicole is sitting alone. As he heads over there, he dosen't notice Emily watching him from over her book. '(CONF) 'Emily is shown drawing and saying, "Once there was this guy at my school who at poison ivy for a dare...and he made the same sounds that Gabe made tonight! And Jason keeps itching his hand! If this a coincidence or not, I'm going to keep my eye on Jason!" Nicole looks up as Jason sits next to her, "Jason? What do you want?" Jason says, "I just wanted to say good job about beating you...problems today on the balance beam...Austin wanted to also wanted me to say congrats from him!" Nicole looks over at Austin and says, "Well why couldn't he say congratulations to me in person?" "Because...he dosen't like people to now this...but he is a little bit shy around girls. But I got an idea! How would you like to know Austin on a...deeper level?" Nicole blushes and replies, "I...would like that...but how could you help?" "Austin and I...we have an alliance. How would you like to join us and you could get to know Austin better!" "I would love to join!" "Excellent!" '(CONF) '''Jason begins to laugh! "And now that I got Romeo and Juliet on my side...those two will be focused on protecting each other that they will do what I want! As for why Jordan is in the alliance...he is my human shield!" Then Chris is shown on the dock. "Whoa...that kid came with a plan! How will Jason's alliance do? What will become of the Brendan and Brandon conflict? Will Gabe's voice recover? Find out next time on Total Drama Paradise Cove!" Elimination Table Notes ¹ Both Brandon and Brendan were the last to recieve a marshmellow Color Codes On the Screaming Campfires On the Killer Waters Won a challenge Was the last to recieve a marshmellow Was voted off/eliminated/quit the competition Category:Competition stories